


Door Ten

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I love these two so much im so sorry, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10. Reading someone Christmas stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

The happy screaming of children was the first thing Feuilly heard when he and Bahorel entered the wide garden surrounding the Joly-Bossuet-Musichetta estate and sure enough the twins were racing towards them, ready to throw themselves at Bahorel. He scoped them up laughing, as they were both trying to tell him two different stories at the same time.

"Easy there, kids," Feuilly said and Bahorel let them down again, which didn't stop them from grabbing both his legs, letting themselves be dragged along as Bahorel headed towards the entrance.

"You have the weirdest effect on children," Feuilly said.

"What can I say? They adore me, and who wouldn't?"

Feuilly just shook his head not able to hide his smile. Bahorel usually had that effect on him, slight annoyance and unbelievable amounts of fondness.

It was over twenty years ago and still the day they met was vivid in Feuilly's memory. Now five of their friends had kids, pretty much all of them were dating while he and Bahorel had stayed the same and that should be weird, yet it somehow wasn't. Feuilly had early in life come to the conclusion that nothing stayed the same for ever and lately he caught himself wondering, worrying even, about himself and Bahorel.

The house was big and, fitting for a player for the national quiddich team, there were trophies and brooms everywhere. Feuilly remembered Musichetta saying, that she was actually rather embarrassed of the display, but Joly and Bossuet were so amazed by her talent and so proud of her achievements that they used up all the possible space for a celebration of her work.

As soon as they entered the hallway leading to the living room the twins detached themselves from Bahorel and raced towards the glimpse of blonde hair, belonging to Marius' and Cosette's daughter, who squeaked in fear and delight and ran away, inspiring an impromptu game of catch.

"There you are!" Joly exclaimed as if they had been lost for weeks and not ten minutes late.

 

After saying hello and a bit of catching up Feuilly was content to settle into the couch next to Bahorel and just listen to his friends talk around him.

Grantaire was telling Bossuet about the guy who had tried to sell him and Bahorel an Acromantula egg and how Bahorel punched him and how Enjolras now refused to help him raise the creature. On the other end of the room Enjolras was telling Combeferre about how, yes, he loved Grantaire and his love for animals was something Enjolras valued about him, but there was a line.

Feuilly smiled as he let his head rest against Bahorel's shoulder.

"We have the best friends," he told him.

Bahorel looked up from where he had been braiding Jehan's hair, something Bahorel did quite often, the work with his hands giving him a calmness that he did not experience very often. He let his eyes wander through the room where Joly was showing Marius a tooth that he was convinced hadn't been there last week. "Yeah, I guess we kind of do."

 

Dinner came and went and somehow Feuilly ended up on the floor with three children draped over him, reading them the story of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer.

"No, you gotta do voices!" one of the twins demanded, when Feuilly reached Santa Claus showing up. For a second he considered doing it, but then he remembered that there was a better way to do it.

"You guys want Bahorel to do Santa Claus?" he asked already prepared for the delighted shrieks as the twins got up to go find Bahorel.

Bahorel was the king of imitating and making up voices and as soon as the kids had dragged him to Feuilly he got into it.

"Ho, ho, ho," Bahorel said in an admittedly very convincing Santa voice and the children giggled.

"We should get you a beard next year," Feuilly told him.

"I could probably grow one," Bahorel said. "God, I should grow a beard! Why did I not think about this before?"

"I feel like I will regret this," Feuilly joked, allowing Bahorel to throw an arm around his shoulders and half pull him into his lap to get a better look at the book.

They continued the story until the kids got bored and went to find Grantaire to get him make faces at them. Feuilly thought about getting up but Bahorel was warm and comfortable so he just leaned into him.

"You know I will always be there, right?" Bahorel asked with an usual seriousness in his voice.

Feuilly unconsciously tensed.

"Where did that come from?" he asked instead of just asking, _What?!_

"You're worrying," Bahorel said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Feuilly opened his mouth to disagree, closing it again with out a word. "You really do know me better than anyone," he said after a while. "It's just, everyone seems to be settling into life. Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta have kids, Marius and Cosette have kids, though that has never been a surprise, R and Enjolras say they don't want kids of their own, but, man, R runs his own cafe now and Courfeyrac and Combeferre finally got their shit together and they work at Hogwarts now and I just feel- like I should feel different. Like I should want that too."

"Maybe you've already settled. Not that I'm saying that life is all about finding something or someone to stick with, just, you sound like you want that, maybe you already have it."

Feuilly thought about that for a moment.

"Are you- are you talking about yourself?"

"All I said is that I'll always be there," Bahorel told him inocently.

"Huh."

Feuilly could almost feel his best friend grinning next to him so he allowed himself a smile of his own.

"I love you, too," he told Bahorel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
